Never Let Me Go Never Meant To Live
by Amai Itonami
Summary: Triplets Mayuko, Miyuko, and Meyako are from a world called Reflection where all sorts of gem and minerals are powers and can be found. Their world has been nearly obliterated into pieces with their leader Diamond Eleece with it. The triplets have the power to save their world but they need an emergency upgrade. The only way to get it... is through love.
1. Basic Information

**~ Never Let Me Go, Never Meant To Live~**

_**Prologue/ Basic Information**_

Mayuko, the eldest, goes to Hyotei Gakuen, and is the wielder of Jade.

Miyuko, the middle, goes to Seishun Gakuen, and is the wielder of Amber.

Meyako, the youngest, goes to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, and is the wielder of Aquamarine.

These three sisters are really triplets, all having white hair and the same color of their gem for eye color. Their mission is to find true love so they can become real; Mayuko, Miyuko, and Meyako aren't real because they are artificial beings made to stop a new threat from engulfing Japan.

Using the power of music they will stop this threat from doing so, but will their current power be able to hold them off long enough? This is why they seek love, to be able to upgrade their powers so they can face the threat head-on. But is it possible to find true love in so little time?

Mayuko, Miyuko, and Meyako will need to try everything they can to become real, to defend Japan, and get what they need most, true love.

EXTRA INFORMATION~

Mayuko and her sisters were originally called the Three Gem Angels before they lost every inch of their power in the hidden world of gem. This is where they had originally resided in, a world where every gem is and people who wield them, it had recently been attacked by the threat causing the world to lose its shine, before the ruler had disappeared she called out to the triplets, and that is where their mission started.

They will upgrade and save their home, stop the threat, and be with their true love. It will take time for love to blossom, but that won't stop them.

To cover their identity they try to discreetly distant themselves from the others unless it could be someone they could trust, if you are wondering about how they would know, they just feel it. Here is some brief information I would like you to know about my OCs.

Mayuko- Easy to anger, loves music and academics, and is overprotective over her sisters. Atobe tries continuously to charm his way into her heart but also fails continuously. She plays various instruments but her specialty is piano.

Miyuko- Definitely hard working, loves drawing and dancing, and likes to spoil Meyako no matter how much she doesn't want it. No matter how much her head denies her love for Tezuka her heart won't, and she plays various instruments like Mayuko, her specialty is the flute.

Meyako- Very shy and sweet too, also loves to bake and sing, and she is always worrying about her sister's short temper but also is trying to hide from her sister Miyuko who spoils her very much. Everyone in her school except the guy's tennis team hates her, she also has an overwhelming love for Yukimura who had encountered her one day when she was baking something, and she does not play instruments much because she's more into vocals but she did play an instrument one time. So if you were to ask her specialty, it would be the violin.

All three sisters do not play any tennis whatsoever but are relatively good at it, Meyako fails at physical education though, Miyuko fails at academics, and Mayuko fails at art.

**This is just basic information, you will learn more in due time, so please wait patiently cause I have four stories going on, and that is all I'll say for this part.**

**Tell me if you want me to continue doing this story, because I would most likely forget about it, and work on my other POT fanfics. **

**Stay tuned for the actual chapter if I decide to continue. **


	2. Day One -Morning-

**~ Never Let Me Go Never Meant To Live~ Chapter One: The Fashion Obsessed, The Musical Tensai, And The Hated Sweetheart**

"Mayu-chan, wake up!"

Mayuko's eyes fluttered open to see Miyuko next to her bed, she glanced at the clock that was sitting not to far away from her, it had read six fifteen, as Miyuko said,

"If you had slept a while longer we would be late."

Mayuko blinked and her gaze had fell on Meyako's empty bed.

"Meyako's making breakfast, so hurry and get dresses!"

"Betsuni."

Miyuko left her sister's bedside and slid down the stair railing to check on Meyako.

"Ohayou Meya-chan!"

Meyako took one quick glance at her sister as she tripped over her own feet. Meyako giggled at her sister's clumsiness,

"Careful about your own feet, maybe they're out to get you."

"Haha, very funny Meya-chan."

Despite Miyuko's words she had a grin on her face.

"Done!"

Mayuko had announced as she entered the kitchen,

"Here's your lunch."

Meyako handed over her sister's light emerald bento, while she handed Miyuko her bright amber bento, and held onto her baby blue bento.

"Ah, arigato Meyako."

A silence was cast upon the house as Meyako stared at her sister and asked,

"Ano, isn't it your job as the eldest to cook?"

"Remember what happened last time Mayu-chan had tried?"

**THE LAST TIME MAYUKO TRIED**

"Umm, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't worry! I'm almost done!"

And one second later the kitchen was destroyed.

"I had taken no part in this."

"MIYUUUUKOOOOOO!"

"I'll help you Mayu-chan."

"THANK YOU MEYAKO! YOU'RE THE BEST LITTLE SISTER EVER!"

Mayuko was about to glomp Meyako if it weren't for Miyuko pulling her out of the way.

"No way, you're cleaning this by yourself, it's you're job as the eldest to take responsibility."

Mayuko's last action was to sulk in the corner.

**TO THE PRESENT**

"Don't even remind me."

Miyuko had silently glared at Mayuko as Meyako already headed out the door.

"Hey wait up! MEYAKO!"

Upon hearing that, Meyako ran for her little life.

**DAY ONE -MEYAKO-**

Meyako had ran all the way to Rikkaidai, her knees had collapsed under her when she had arrived at the front gate, and heavily breathing she had gotten up and walked silently inside.

Meyako wasn't exactly the one who'd be the easiest approach, she was rather silent which made people uneasy, though Meyako herself is bad luck like she says, its part of her 'incomplete' power making the people around her have bad luck too.

Students she had passed had given her curious looks, after all, the three triplets weren't exactly bad looking, and with that, had given them rather unwanted attention. If you know what I mean by that.

Soon, Meyako managed to find her class with ten minutes to spare. At least she didn't have bad luck for now no?

Nevermind, I typed too soon.

"Who are you?"

A second year guy had appeared in front of her and disturbingly flipped his hair in a rather supposedly 'flirty' way.

"How about-"

"No."

Meyako's answer was quick and didn't seem to care about the stares directing at her.

"Well wh-"

"Well why are you asking me? It is rather strange to ask someone out without knowing them at all. People should be together because they love each other. Not because they physically look good together or for money and sometimes people toy with others… and betray them afterwards."

Now everyone was looking at her, like she was from another dimension, and yet she really was literally from another dimension.

"You'll really regret this!"

"Not exactly."

Everyone was whispering among themselves now, no one knew Meyako could hear them, and even if they were a mile away.

"Everyone settle down we have a new student today. Introduce yourself please."

Meyako stood from her seat silently as everyone's eyes had watched her.

"My name is Itonami Kanmi Meyako. I have two older sisters that go to Seishun Gakuen and Hyotei Gakuen."

Meyako's bright ice blue eyes had glanced at her teacher as she beckoned her to go on.

"My favorite color is blue, I like to cook and I dislike physical education, and this is my natural hair color."

Meyako's eyes directed to two girls who had been whispering obviously about her.

The teacher kept beckoning her on, at least Meyako never really had lost her temper, and never POSSIBLY will.

"I usually do the cooking for my sisters since when my eldest had attempted she… obviously you'd know where this is going."

She yet again had beckoned Meyako to go on.

"My sisters and I have no mother or father, it was just us, we didn't need anyone else, but that was until…"

Meyako fell silent as the images of her homeworld had came back to her.

**-FLASH-**

"It's so pretty outside isn't it?"

"Yes, Diamond Eleece-sama."

"Mayuko, Miyuko, Meyako… one day this world will be destroyed yet not completely. Prepare for the day that will come."

"Yes, Diamond Eleece-sama."

**-FLASH-**

"Child of the Jade, Amber, and Aquamarine. Hopefully they'll complete their mission when the time comes."

"I doubt it."

"Don't listen to them Meyako. It's alright, right?"

**-FLASH-**

"Miyuko? Mayuko?"

"Yes Meyako?"

"Why do they doubt us? Will we really be able to-"

"Don't think that way."

**-FLASH-**

"DIAMOND ELEECE-SAMA!"

"Run! Run to the Human World! Find true love…! And destroy the-"

"DIAMOND ELEECE-SAMA!"

**-FLASH TO THE PRESENT-**

A silent tear slid down Meyako's cheek, no one saw, no one was meant to see, and she wasn't meant to live.

**END OF MEYAKO'S MORNING-**

**DAY ONE- MIYUKO-**

Miyuko sighed, she didn't give her favorite little sis a goodbye hug, and it would be against Meyako's will not that Miyuko realized.

During Miyuko's moping she had bumped into someone. Of course, it always has to be like this!

"Are you okay?"

Miyuko looked up to see a smiling boy who was rather tall since she was a freshman. She had taken in his features in quickly before nodding and grabbed the hand offered before her.

"Arigato. My name is Itonami Karibi Miyuko."

"Fuji Syuusuke."

Fuji Syuusuke? Has she heard of him before? Ah yes, one of her school's tennis regulars!

"You're one of the tennis regulars here aren't you?"

"Saa, I'm that well known?"

"Well I have to know things about the school I'm attending no?"

Their conversation did not need to go any further yet Fuji pushed on.

"What year are you?"

"First year… just like my other sisters."

"Other sisters? Where are they?"

"My eldest sister Mayuko goes to Hyotei Gakuen and my younger sister Meyako goes to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. We're triplets so we're all in first year."

"What about your other family?"

They had began walking to the building because one, Fuji didn't have practice today, and two, is that Miyuko would surely get lost.

Fuji didn't exactly know why he had been asking many questions about her life. Usually he would help and go on but there was something about her. He sensed it… something inhuman.

"My other family… I have no mother or father. It was just me and my sisters our whole life."

Except Diamond Eleece-sama, but she couldn't say that right?

"I…have to enter class now and thank you for taking me here."

Fuji smiled and nodded, a casual answer no?

No one was in the class as Miyuko entered, it was empty, I guess they all had something to do?

Miyuko had sat on a desk with her name labeled on it, of course she would sit there, I mean, where else would she sit?

"Diamond Eleece-sama…"

**-FLASH-**

"Diamond Eleece-sama! Can we go outside?"

"Of course you can. But please do not get lost for I cannot afford to lose you three."

"Yes Diamond Eleece-sama!"

**-FLASH-**

"Neh Diamond Eleece-sama! Look what we found!"

"How pretty, a jade, an amber, and an aquamarine. Very fitting for you three… Mayuko, Miyuko, and Meyako."

"Arigato Diamond Eleece-sama!"

**-FLASH-**

"Meyako look!"

"It's so pretty…"

"Hey Meyako! Where are you going!?"

"Nowhere! Umm, somewhere!"

"HEY COME BACK!"

-**FLASH-**

"Meyako! Let's go!"

"DIAMOND ELEECE-SAMA!"

"MEYAKO! DIAMOND ELEECE-SAMA WANTED US TO GO!"

"C'MON MEYAKO WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Diamond Eleece-sama…"

"Meyako…"

**-FLASH TO THE PRESENT-**

"Diamond Eleece-sama… Meyako… Mayuko…"

Little did she know someone had been quite a peeping tom.

**END OF MIYUKO'S MORNING-**

**DAY ONE -MAYUKO-**

Mayuko huffed out grumpily, it was normal for what had happened earlier to happen again, and yet it's probably never going to get old.

Mayuko's thoughts had been easily disrupted by getting run over by fangirls… and it's the screaming type.

Mayuko could only make out the lines 'OMG' or 'ATOBE-SAMA!'

"Who the heck is this 'Atobe' dude?"

Everything went silent as the fangirls had very shocked faces and whispers were followed right after but one stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Look! Atobe-sama's walking up to her!"

As said, he was walking up to her, and Mayuko was walking was apparently, going the other direction.

"Hey, no one walks away from Ore-sama."

"Well I'm walking in the other direction."

Mayuko sped up quickly and had practically sprinted towards her class.

'Is it me or is he always this… creepy. Diamond Eleece-sama! PLEASE DON'T LET ME END UP WITH HIM!'

"Miyuko… Meyako… Diamond Eleece-sama…"

Diamond Eleece-sama had lost her shine and trusted Mayuko with this secret. One of them will have to be the new Diamond. Who will it be?

**FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE!**

**I bruised my nose at gym so… yeah.**

**Stay tuned for the rest!**

**-Amai Itonami**


End file.
